godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Godzilla vs. Megaguirus
}} }} |rating =Not Rated |budget =¥950,000,000 |gross =¥1,200,000,000 |runtime =105 minutes 88 minutes |designs =GiraGoji, ShodaiGira, GiraMeganuron, ShodaiMeganura }} Godzilla vs. Megaguirus is a 2000 produced by Toho Company Ltd., and the twenty-fourth installment in the Godzilla series, as well as the second in the Millennium series. The film was released to Japanese theaters on December 16, 2000. Plot An experimental satellite-based weapon that fires miniature black holes, called the Dimension Tide, opens a wormhole through which a prehistoric dragonfly enters the present and deposits a single egg before exiting through the wormhole. A boy finds the egg and takes it with him when he moves to Tokyo. The egg starts oozing a strange liquid, so the boy throws the egg in the sewer. The egg, actually a mass of hundreds of eggs, splits up and starts growing when exposed to water, hatching into large dragonfly larva called Meganulon that come out of the sewer to feed. They flood a portion of the city and moult on the sides of buildings, becoming adult Meganula. Meanwhile, the atomic dinosaur Godzilla appears, in search of a source of nuclear energy, despite the edict shutting down all such attractants after his three previous appearances. While Godzilla is fighting the G-Graspers (the anti-Godzilla section of the Japan Self Defense Forces) who are assisted by rebellious scientist Hajime Kudo, the swarm of Meganula are attracted in turn to Godzilla's energy, and attack him. Most Meganula are killed, but a few drain some of Godzilla's energy and return to the sewer. With the last of their strength, the Meganula inject Godzilla's energy into a huge, sleeping larva that is in a giant, pulsating cocoon. It molts and appears from the water as Megaguirus, the queen of the Meganula. After destroying part of the city with shock waves generated by her beating wings, Megaguirus heads to the waterfront and faces Godzilla. Being territorial, Megaguirus considers the city to be her hunting ground. As they engage in a lengthy battle, she uses her speed to avoid Godzilla's attacks, but Godzilla eventually uses her speed against her. As she flies toward Godzilla, he lunges forward with his dorsal fins in her path. She flies into the fins, and one of her arms is severed. During the battle, a special ability of Megaguirus is revealed: Having been mutated by Godzilla's energy, she can generate a blast similar to his atomic breath. She fires a huge ball of radiation, knocking Godzilla down. He gets back up, and Megaguirus goes in for the kill. She speeds forward with the stinger on her long tail lowered, trying to stab Godzilla between the eyes. In a climactic moment, Godzilla catches the stinger in his mouth. He bites down, crushing the stinger. Megaguirus rears up in pain, and Godzilla takes the chance to finally blast her with his atomic breath. She bursts into flames and Godzilla blasts her a second time and destroys her. It is revealed that Godzilla was attracted to the energy of a secret nuclear project housed at the Science Institute, in violation of the ban, by Professor Yoshino Yoshizawa. The G-Graspers are now wanting to kill Godzilla, but with the Dimension Tide falling out of orbit they are unable to get a lock on Godzilla, until the beautiful and psychotic Major Kiriko Tsujimori pilots a ship called Gryphon towards Godzilla, ejecting only at the last second. The Dimension Tide is able to lock on to the craft and fires just before burning up on reentry; Godzilla vanishes and everyone celebrates. In a postlude, however, Major Tsujimori again enlists Kudo to investigate suspicious seismic activity; then in an after-credits scene, Godzilla's roar is heard again as an earthquake strikes Tokyo. Staff Cast Appearances Monsters *Godzilla (MireGoji) *Meganulon (GiraMeganuron) *Meganula (ShodaiMeganura) *Megaguirus Weapons, Vehicles, and Races *Griffon *SGS *Mini-SGS *Dimension Tide *F-15J Jet Gallery Soundtrack Alternate Titles *''Godzilla X Megaguirus: G Extermination Strategy'' (Literal Japanese Title) *''GXM'' (Abbreviated Title) Theatrical Releases *Japan - December 16, 2000 U.S. Release Godzilla vs. Megaguirus was distributed in the United States by in 2003. Box Office The budget of Godzilla vs. Megaguirus is estimated at $8,300,000. It opened in Japan on December 16, 2000, and during its box office run, it grossed approximately $10,000,000, making it the second lowest-grossing entry in the Millennium Godzilla series. Total admissions in Japan were approximately $1,350,000. Reception The reaction to Godzilla vs. Megaguirus has been mixed. Ed Godziszewski of Monster Zero said, "While not the best example of filmmaking, Godzilla vs. Megaguirus nonetheless succeeds as an entertaining film." Stomp Tokyo said "the music is pretty good" but "this movie isn't a step forward in the ways that it really should be." Mike Bogue of American Kaiju said, "Though not the best of the post-Showa Godzilla movies, Godzilla vs. Megaguirus is one of the most entertaining." Ian Jane of DVD Talk said, "While not the best entry in the Godzilla series, Godzilla vs. Megaguirus ... is still a really solid entry with some great special effects and a very memorable monster mash finale." Matt Paprocki of Blog Critics called the film "a true classic in the series," adding: "It's impossible not to be entertained somewhat, whether you're looking for camp value or serious giant monster action. This one has everything that is required of the genre." Andrew Pragasam of The Spinning Image called the film a "flawed, but entertaining comic book extravaganza" that "only partially delivers as a slam-bang monster epic" and suffers from "a lack of likeable characters." Video Releases Toho (2001) *Released: 2001 *Region: Region 2 *Language: Japanese Universal Laser (2001)Amazon.com: Godzilla Vs. Megaguirus (2000) *Released: 2001 *Region: Region 3 (2004)Amazon.com: Godzilla vs. Megaguirus (2003) *Released: January 27, 2004 *Region: Region 1 *Language: English (Dolby Digital 5.1), Japanese (Dolby Digital 5.1) *Format: Multiple Formats, AC-3, Anamorphic, Closed-captioned, Color, Dolby, Dubbed, NTSC, Subtitled, Widescreen *Other Details: 2.35:1 aspect ratio, 105 minutes run time, 1 disc, Japanese version Madman (2005) *Released: 2005 *Region: Region 4 Sony (2014)Amazon.com: Godzilla Vs. Destoroyah / Godzilla Vs. Megaguirus: The G Annihilation Strategy - Set (Blu-ray) *Blu-ray *Released: May 6, 2014 *Language: Japanese, English *Format: Multiple Formats, AC-3, Blu-ray, Dolby, Dubbed, NTSC, Subtitled, Widescreen *Other Details: 2.35:1 aspect ratio, 215 minutes run time, 2 disc, Japanese version, double feature with Godzilla vs. Destoroyah Videos Trailers ゴジラ×メガギラス G消滅作戦|''Godzilla vs. Megaguirus'' Japanese trailer Trivia *Although this film uses the same suit used in Godzilla 2000: Millennium, the films do not take place in the same universe. *Megaguirus and the Meganula are both adapted from Meganulon, which first appeared in Rodan. *The opening footage of the film which flashes back to Godzilla's first attack on Tokyo is actually footage from the original Godzilla film with the new Godzilla suit, GiraGoji, digitally edited in and replacing the ShodaiGoji suit. *In this continuity, Godzilla was not destroyed by the Oxygen Destroyer, but instead, attacked Tokyo in 1954 and retreated into the ocean, never to be seen again until 1966. References Poll Do you like Godzilla vs. Megaguirus? Yes! No. Kind of. de:Godzilla vs. Megaguirus es:Godzilla vs. Megaguirus Category:Films Category:Millennium Series Category:Kaiju Films Category:2000's films Category:Japanese films Category:Films directed by Masaaki Tezuka Category:Godzilla Films